Albion 2:Pains In A Lie
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin gets hurt by a horse. Then he falls ill. Sequels to Familia. A year after the end of Familia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pains In a Lie**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day Merlin was walking in a field when he saw a horse. He sighed and went to the horse. Then a dog came. Merlin grabbed the reins from the horse when the dog started barking. The dog's barking had scared the horse and the horse hit Merlin near the ribs. Merlin fell back and yelled in pain. He gasped as he sat up. He got up and calmed the horse down. He took the horse back to the stables and then felt a sharp pain in his side. He lifted his shirt and saw a huge black, blue, and purple bruise. He knew that his ribs were messed up. He went to Gaius' chamber and got a roll of bandages and a vial of pain medicine. He drank the pain medicine and bandaged his bruise. He went to his chamber to get some rest. For the next few days his bruised ribs got worse. One of the ribs had punctured the skin. Balinor, Hunith, Freya, Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur were in Merlin and Freya's chambers when Merlin felt weak. He groaned quietly as a wave of pain hit him. Freya heard it.

"You're warm, Merlin. You should get some sleep." Freya sighed.

"Ok." Merlin answered.

"WE all should get some rest." Arthur said. SO they all went to get some sleep. Freya was in bed watching Merlin who was taking his shirt off. Merlin put his shirt on a desk and then climbed into bed. It was dark and Freya didn't see Merlin's injury. Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya.

"Merlin?" Freya whispered.

"What?" Merlin replied.

"It's a bit cold. You sure you don't want to put a shirt on."

"I'm fine. I feel a bit warm. I'll feel better by the morning."

"Ok."

Merlin squeezed Freya and they both laughed.

"Merlin, you're squashing the baby." Freya laughed.

"In 5 months I'll be able to squash our fifth child like I do with the other 4 kids." Merlin answered happily.

"Merlin, go to sleep."

"Why? You won't be falling asleep anytime soon."

"Oh, sometimes you can be a bit too smart."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, go to sleep."

"Fine."

Merlin kissed Freya's lips and then went to sleep. Freya fell asleep a couple minutes later. In the morning they all woke up. Merlin felt worse. He got dressed and went to the main room. Merlin, Freya, Balinor, Hunith, Imogene, Luke, Rosemary, and James ate breakfast. Rosemary was trying to eat on her own. Merlin and Freya smiled.

"She's getting to be very cute like her older sister." Merlin chuckled. When they finished eating breakfast, Merlin felt very weak and dizzy. He grabbed the chair and held on tight. When it past, he walked to his room but collapsed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pains In A Lie pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor and Freya ran to Merlin. Balinor looked for an injury and found the wound. It was infected.

"Hunith, go get Gaius." Balinor ordered as he picked Merlin up and carried him to bed. Hunith ran to get Gaius. Balinor took Merlin's jacket, shirt and neckerchief off. He looked at the wound and poked around it.

"How bad is it?" Freya asked.

"He has a few broken ribs. He passed because of blood loss. One of the ribs punctured the skin. Gaius will have to fix it. He has a fever." Balinor answered. Then Gaius came in. He looked at Merlin's wound. When he finished he sighed.

"I can use magic to put his ribs back but I can't fully fix them. When he wakes he needs to tell us what happened. I need everyone but Balinor to go." Gaius explained. So Freya and Hunith left the room. Imogene came up to Freya.

"Will father be ok?" Imogene asked.

"He'll be fine." Freya replied. Balinor and Gaius did what they could for Merlin. A few hours later, Merlin woke up.

"What happened?" Merlin wondered.

"You collapsed. Can you tell us how you got the wound?" Balinor replied.

"There was a horse and there was a dog. The dog started barking and scared the horse. The horse hit me."

Then Merlin started to fall asleep.

"Merlin, stay awake." Freya whispered sadly.

"I can't." Merlin moaned. Then he passed out. Gaius checked Merlin.

"His fever's worse. We need to watch over him." Gaius said.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pains In A Lie pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you all are having a good day.**

For the next day Merlin's fever got higher. Merlin kept getting weaker even though Gaius and Balinor had treated Merlin's wound. The next day, Merlin started coughing. Gaius used magic to checked Merlin.

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"You're sick. You have a fever and it's getting worse." Gaius answered. Merlin fell asleep. Gaius sighed. Merlin's face was pale and covered in layers of sweat. Gaius took a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off Merlin's face. For the next couple of days Merlin got weaker. Merlin's fever got worse. Merlin was panting and thrashing as his fever got worse. Freya was tending to Merlin and was trying to calm him down.

"Merlin, please wake up. You must wake up." Freya tearfully said. Merlin calmed down a bit and opened his eyes. Merlin saw Freya and tried to sit up but Freya stopped him. "No, Merlin. You must lie still. You're weak. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Thirsty." Merlin moaned weakly.

"I'll get you some water."

"Ok."

Freya went out to get Merlin some water. When she came back in, Merlin had paled even more and was coughing up blood. She helped Merlin drink some water. Merlin drank the water and started coughing even more. Freya went to get Gaius. Gaius came in and checked Merlin. Merlin had blood all over himself. Gaius used magic and checked Merlin.

"He has internal bleeding." Gaius said. "I need to use magic to heal him but he must be very careful. I'm not strong enough to fully heal him."

Then Merlin started gasping for air.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pains In A Lie pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gaius used magic to see what was happening.

"Blood has gotten into his right lung. I must do the spell now." Gaius said.

"DO it." Freya answered.

" _Sanare interno cruentamque_."

Merlin gasped and then started breathing normally.

"How is he?" Freya asked sadly as Gaius checked Merlin over.

"He's doing much better but he still has a very high fever. I think he might be ill. We need to watch over him." Gaius replied. For the next couple days Merlin slept. Balinor and Hunith were with Merlin.

"Why won't he wake up?" Hunith tearfully wondered.

"His body is most likely weak. He'll wake up soon." Balinor answered quietly. Hunith was holding Merlin's hand. Merlin started squeezing Hunith's hand. Then he stopped.

"Balinor, he just squeezed my hand." Hunith gasped happily.

"I know. I saw him." Balinor whispered. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead and then left. Balinor did the same. Just as Balinor was about to leave, Merlin moaned weakly and started moving. Balinor grabbed a cold wet cloth and wiped the sweat off Merlin's face. He shushed Merlin and calmed Merlin down. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"Father?" Merlin moaned quietly.

"Hey, Merlin, go back to sleep." Balinor softly said.

"Can I have some water?" Merlin asked weakly. Balinor got Merlin a cup of cold water and helped Merlin drink some water. Balinor pulled the cup away from Merlin when Merlin started coughing. Merlin tried to sit up.

"No, Merlin. If you sit up, you might reinjured your lung." Balinor ordered. Merlin nodded.

"Why do I feel just as weak as before?" Merlin moaned.

"You're very ill. You need to go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and fell asleep. For the next day, Merlin got weaker. Freya and Imogene were sitting next to Merlin who was having a coughing fit. Freya was helping Merlin. She was wiping Merlin's face. Merlin gasped.

TBC

 **Sanare interno cruentamque- Heal the internal bleeding**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pains In A Lie pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Imogene, get Gaius." Freya ordered. Imogene went to get Gaius. Gaius came in and saw Merlin gasping. He went to Merlin's side and checked Merlin over. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's just having a hard time breathing. We need to sit him up to help his breathing." Gaius answered. So they did. When they did Merlin started breathing better. That's when Gaius saw the rash near Merlin's neck. Gaius looked at the rest of Merlin's torso and saw several rashes.

"What is causing those rashes?" Freya asked.

"Most likely the illness. He has the same illness as the people in the lower town." Gaius replied sadly.

"Do you know what it is?"

"No but I will keep looking for a cure."

SO Gaius went to learn more about the illness. Freya continued to take care of Merlin. Freya was putting Merlin's clothes away when Merlin woke up. Merlin groaned weakly and Freya heard him. She went to Merlin's side and squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin looked at her and smiled weakly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Merlin weakly wondered.

"About 2 days. You've been very weak. You're still ill. The kids have wanted to be with you but they can't because you are ill and they could get sick." Freya answered.

"So could you and the baby. Let my parents take care of me. You need to take an easy."

"Ok."

So Freya went to get some sleep. When Freya left, Hunith came in.

"How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"Weak and tired." Merlin sighed.

"Your fever is much higher. You should sleep."

"Can I have something to eat?"

"I'll get you some broth."

So Hunith went to get Merlin some broth. She gave the bowl to Merlin and Merlin ate what he could. When he finished, Hunith took the bowl away. Merlin went to sleep. An hour later, Merlin started vomiting.

TBC

 **YOU ONLY HAVE AFEW DAYS TO VOTE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Pains In A Lie pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS TO VOTE! You can vote at least 5 stories.**

Balinor helped Merlin sit up and vomit. Merlin vomited for several minutes. It got more painful for Merlin the more he vomited. When Merlin was done, he panted painfully. Merlin tried to control his breathing. Balinor wiped the sweat off Merlin's face. Merlin found his father's hand and squeezed it.

"Please stay with me." Merlin panted.

"I will. Now go back to sleep. You must rest. You have a fever. How do you feel?" Balinor explained.

"Weak. It hurts a lot to do anything. I don't thing I can make it."

"You can and you will. I know that. You're so strong. Now go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and leaned on his father. Then a few minutes later he fell asleep. Balinor laid Merlin down but Merlin started thrashing. Balinor hugged Merlin and Merlin stopped. Balinor sighed. He got in a more comfortable position and let Merlin sleep on him. Balinor wiped the sweat that was on Merlin's face. Several minutes later Hunith came in. When she saw Merlin and Balinor she smiled.

"How is he?" Hunith asked.

"He's very weak. He was vomiting a lot. He fell asleep on me and when I tried put lay him down he started thrashing so I decided to hold him." Balinor answered.

"He looks so pale and thin. I hope his kids don't grow up to be as pale and thin as he was."

"I know but he's not as thin as he was when we first met. When I saw him, I thought that he would collapse any second. I thought it was a miracle that he was alive."

"He's always be taller, thinner, and paler than the other boys."

"I wish that I could have watched him grow up. I know that it must have been hard for him."

"It was. I had to stop him several times from committing suicide. When he was 13, he was bullied really bad. He took a small sharp blade and cut himself. When I found out about it, I went to him when he was cutting himself. I grabbed the blade and hugged him. He cried for a while. When he had fallen asleep I cleaned and bandaged his cuts. He's had several relapses. It hurt me so much to see him that way."

"Uther should be grateful that he's dead. If he were here, I would kill him. If Arthur knew, he would be so mad."

"I told him about Merlin. He was very angry about it."

Then Merlin started whimpering.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Pains In A Lie pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO VOTE!**

Balinor rubbed Merlin's cheek and tried to calm Merlin down. Merlin started to calm down. Then he opened his eyes.

"Father?" Merlin whimpered.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep." Balinor replied.

"I can't. I'm in so much pain."

"Where?"

Merlin put his hand where it was hurting. Balinor looked and saw that right where Merlin's appendix was there was a big bruise.

"Hunith, go get Gaius. Tell him that Merlin's in pain and has appendicitis." Balinor ordered. Hunith did. Merlin looked at his father and tried to control his breathing. He knew what Gaius had to do. Balinor put a hand on Merlin's head and rubbed Merlin's forehead. "You'll be fine."

"You and I both know what he'll have to do. I could die from infection." Merlin sadly said.

"You're strong."

Then Gaius came in. He checked Merlin over and used magic to see what was going on. Then Gaius turned to Balinor.

"His appendix has ruptured. We need to operate now before it gets worse." Gaius explained. "I'm going to go get what's need to operate on him." Gaius went to get the stuff needed. Balinor went to Merlin's side.

"Gaius, will have to knock you out." Balinor said tearfully.

"He can't. He knows that. It'll mess with my magic. He can give me something for the pain but that's it." Merlin panted painfully.

"Even the strongest pain medicine won't take away the pain you'll feel."

"I know. Just stay with me."

"Ok."

Then Gaius came in. Gaius cleaned the blade and disinfected it. When he was done he got Merlin ready. Gaius gave Merlin something for the pain. Merlin stayed as still as possible. Balinor wiped the sweat off of Merlin's face. He held Merlin's hand.

"Balinor, he will be in a great deal of pain. I need you to keep him still and calm. Then he cut into Merlin's skin and muscle. Merlin screamed.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pains In A Lie pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. REMEMBER YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO VOTE!**

Balinor kept Merlin still and tried to keep Merlin calm. Merlin screamed himself hoarse. Then Hunith came in.

"Hunith stay with Merlin. Balinor take a cloth and soak up the blood." Gaius ordered. So Hunith and Balinor did as they were told. Merlin was still conscious but just barely.

"How do you feel?" Hunith asked.

"In pain. It hurts so much." Merlin painfully rasped.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't."

Hunith held Merlin's hand.

"Squeeze the pain into my hand." Hunith whispered. Merlin did. AS Gaius and Balinor worked Merlin whimpered and cried in pain. When Gaius cut Merlin's appendix out, Merlin whimpered loudly. Hunith wiped the sweat off Merlin's face.

"Almost done." Balinor quietly said.

"Please hurry." Merlin whimpered. SO Gaius stitched and bandaged the wound. Balinor cleaned the blood away from the wound and cleaned his hands. Then Gaius came with a sleeping draft.

"I need you to drink this." Gaius ordered softly. Merlin did. When he finished, he fell asleep. When Merlin had fallen asleep, Gaius checked Merlin over. Balinor hugged Hunith close.

"How is he?" Hunith wondered.

"He's weak but he should recover. I need to find a cure to the illness." Gaius answered. Then Gaius left. For several hours Gaius tried to find a cure. Then he found one. He went to Merlin with the cure. Merlin was starting to wake up. Freya was with Merlin.

"Help him sit up." Gaius commanded. Freya did as she was told. Gaius helped Merlin drink the cure.

"What was that?" Freya questioned.

"The cure to the illness."

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes."

Then Gaius left. Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Freya.

"Hey." Merlin croaked sleepily.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked softly.

"Sore, tired but better."

"Gaius gave you the cure to the illness."

"Good. Please, can you sleep with me?"

"Maybe."

"Please."

"Fine."

Merlin smiled. Freya got ready for bed and laid down next to Merlin. They fell asleep. The next day, Imogene came in. Merlin was awake. She went to Merlin and hugged him.

"Careful. I'm still recovering." Merlin winced.

"Sorry." Imogene answered. For the next week, Merlin spent most of his time resting. Then Merlin started getting out of bed and walking around a bit. Merlin slowly recovered. A month later he was almost fully recovered. Merlin played with his kids. Freya was a little less than 4 away from giving birth. Merlin was about to go to a council meeting when he saw that Freya was pale. He went to Freya.

"Freya, are you ok?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm…" Freya said before collapsing.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pains In A Lie pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE OF DAYS TO VOTE. vOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN.  
**

Merlin caught Freya and carried her to bed.

"Mother!" Merlin shouted when he saw that Freya was bleeding. Hunith came in.

"What is it?" Hunith asked.

"Freya's bleeding."

Hunith checked Freya over. She did what she could for Freya.

"I'm so sorry but there's no chance that the baby will live. The only thing we can do is keep Freya alive." Hunith sighed.

"No." Merlin cried sadly. Freya cried on Merlin's shoulder.

"Until the baby is born, Freya has to stay in bed."

"That'll be in 4 months." Freya groaned.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I won't leave you." Merlin answered.

"Ok."

SO Merlin stayed with Freya. Merlin stayed by Freya's side and they did what they could to pass the time. Freya was less than 2 months away from giving birth. It was night, Merlin was holding Freya close. The blankets were covering them. Freya was in a lot of pain. She woke up and grabbed Merlin's hand. Merlin woke up.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"I think it's time." Freya painfully gasped.

"I'll get my mother."

Merlin got his mother. Hunith did what she could for Freya. Merlin refused to leave Freya's side.

"Merlin, go wait in the main room." Hunith ordered.

"No, I'm staying with Freya." Merlin replied. Freya screamed in pain for an hour. Then Freya gave birth to a girl. Hunith wrapped the baby up.

"I want to see the baby." Freya panted.

"She's dead." Hunith sadly said.

"I don't care. I want to see her."

Hunith handed the baby to Freya. Freya and Merlin cried. Merlin put his hand on the baby's forehead.

"She's so tiny and cute." Merlin cried.

"I know. She looks like you." Freya sadly said. Then Merlin took the baby. He realized that she was barely breathing.

" _Save infantem a morte._ " Merlin chanted. The baby girl started crying and went from blue to pink. Merlin and Freya cried happily. Merlin gave the baby girl back to Freya.

"What should we name her?" Merlin whispered.

"Sabrina." Freya answered.

"Sabrina Rosetta."

"I like that."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pains In A Lie pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**

Merlin kissed Freya's forehead and then kissed Sabrina's. Freya was very pale and her lips were still tinted with blue.

"You should get some rest. I'll take Sabrina out so that her siblings can see her. You should get some rest." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Freya answered. Then Hunith came over.

"First, let me look at Sabrina." Hunith said. Hunith took Sabrina and checked her over. Merlin covered Freya up when he saw that she was shivering. Freya smiled at Merlin and fell asleep. Then Hunith came over. "She's premature. She's very small and pale. She'll need extra care."

"Ok."

Merlin took Sabrina and went out to show the others.

"Everyone, this is Sabrina Rosetta." Merlin happily said. Everyone came over to see Sabrina.

"She's so tiny. Why is she so tiny?" Imogene wondered.

"She was born early." Merlin replied. Everyone was happy. That night Merlin was sleeping next to Freya. Freya began to wake up. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"How do you feel?" Merlin groggily croaked.

"Better. I'm still cold though." Freya sleepily answered. Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya and pulled the blankets up so that it was covering their shoulders. Then Sabrina started crying. Merlin and Freya sighed. Merlin got up and got Sabrina. Merlin handed Sabrina to Freya. Freya smiled down at Sabrina. Merlin got back into bed. Freya calmed Sabrina down. Sabrina calmed down when Freya used magic to soothe her. Merlin and Freya smiled when Sabrina calmed down. Sabrina opened her eyes. Merlin and Freya smiled.

"She has your eyes." Freya laughed quietly.

"I know." Merlin answered happily. Merlin and Freya watched Sabrina. A few minutes later, Sabrina fell asleep. Merlin put Sabrina back in the crib. Merlin and Freya fell asleep. Everyone was happy. Sabrina slowly got stronger. Freya recovered slowly as well.

THE END

 **Tomorrow I will start the new story or finish it.**


End file.
